Can't Wait till President's Day
by AJ10
Summary: Kurt must make sure Scott remember's Valentine's Day. Wackiness ensues. K/A, S/J, G/R
1. I'm so confused

I just found out that my profile was set up to only accept signed reviews. Of I changed that, but  
why is that even an option? I would think any writer would take whatever reviews they could  
get. Why be picky? I'm definitely not. Review anyone who wants too. You can even flame if  
you want, I want to know people's opinions.   
  
Thank you to Sioned136, Lucky439, Lady MR, and MizzMarvel for reviewing my last story. It's  
very much appreciated  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill. Characters used without permission, yada, yada, yada... My last  
story was quite serious and angsty. This one is pure fluffy bunny fun.  
  
~***~ mean's italics. I can't figure out how to do italics! Someone out there has to know.  
  
  
  
  
  
"So, I'll meet you at 7:30, then?" Amanda was doing a poor job at hiding her excitement. She  
was acting every bit like a teenager the week before Valentine's Day. One who's boyfriend was  
planning something mysterious.  
  
Kurt, who was feeling quite pleased with himself, responded, "Ja, at the usual place. One of these  
days maybe I'll be able to come to your house again." That was the only sore point of the  
evening, sneaking around Amanda's parents. The two were even walking home from school  
today, in the middle of February, just because the long distance meant more time together.   
  
"They're starting to come around. I've just about got both my folks convinced the mess with  
Todd wasn't your fault. But my Dad's still saying you're still to dangerous to hang around with.   
'There are lots of boys in high school who don't even have enemies, let alone super-powered  
ones.'" Amanda's attempted baritone sounded nothing like her father, but Kurt was laughing  
anyway. She was pretty sure her parents would eventually accept Kurt, but, dang, it seemed to be  
taking a long time. "Just a hint? Please...I can't wait four more days," and now for the puppy  
dog eyes   
  
"That would spoil the surprise," Kurt, who was feeling even more pleased with himself by the  
minute, answered with a grin.   
  
"Alright," an exaggerated long suffering sigh, "If I have to wait. Hey, you can tell what you're  
doing for Rogue, that's not a secret."  
  
~Rogue? How did Rogue get into this conversation?~ "Huh?"  
  
"Rogue. Your sister." Amanda's expression seemed to question his intelligence.   
  
~Yes, she is my sister, what does that have to do with anything?~ "What?" he was honestly  
confused now, did Americans do something for their sisters on Valentine's?  
  
Another long suffering sigh, bemoaning male perception. She needed to use small words. "Rogue,  
your sister, who has the "touching" problem. Don't you think this holiday is going to be hard on  
her? Don't you think it would be nice if her brother sent her flowers or something to make her  
feel better? Personally, I would probably want candy instead. Every problem is more bearable  
with chocolate. But you know her better, what do you think she'd like best? Kurt?"  
  
Kurt was still reeling from being pronounced a bad brother, ~How was I supposed to know this?~  
took a moment to respond. "Chocolate, I guess, Gambit's probably going to give her flowers."  
  
Instant interest and shock from his girlfriend., "Who?! Rogue has a boyfriend? And you didn't  
tell me! Who is he? Is he a new Institute guy? He has one of those funny names..."  
  
"Funny names?"  
  
"Yes, Nightcrawler, don't you think Gambit is a funny sounding name?"  
  
~Oh, now sarcasm.~ Now he was a bad brother and keeping secrets from his girlfriend. Just little  
ones about Mesmero, Apocalypse and the impending destruction of the world. He just didn't  
want her to worry her, that was all.  
  
"No it's not funny at all. Alright, he's not really new. He's looking into the Institute, but we  
don't know if he's staying yet." Sounds reasonable. Better than he's one on Magneto's people  
who's currently hanging around a lot to help research the third key and prevent the Apocalypse,  
literally. The Professor and Magneto had declared a cease fire in order to stop Mesmero. Since  
the Professor had more resources and was better with research, he was spending most of his time  
trying to find the third key. Magneto had sent Gambit, who being a professional thief, knew a  
frightening amount about antiques and art history. So Gambit was at the Institute quite a bit and  
all of his spare, non-researching time, had been devoted to hitting on Rogue.  
  
"But he likes Rogue?' This subject was possibly even more interesting than Valentine's. Kurt's  
lonely, antisocial sister has a boyfriend!  
  
"Yeah. He's kind of a flirt, but he spends more time talking to Rogue than to all the other girls put  
together. And she's the only one he gives flowers." ~ If Rogue already had someone giving her  
flowers maybe that means I'm off the hook as a bad brother!~  
  
"He's sent her flowers before?"  
  
"Mostly just ones he swipes from Storm's green house, and Rogue usually tells him to take a hike  
or jump off a cliff, but she doesn't say it as mean as she could. And I've heard her when she's  
meant it."  
  
Amanda was grinning,"That's so cool! Maybe we can double with them sometime. I still can't  
believe you didn't tell me this though."  
  
Her eyes said irate, but not too irate. ~ Maybe I can still save this conversation.~ "This is Rogue  
we're talking about. She's still not sure that she likes him or that he's even staying. She would  
have killed me if I'd said anything."   
  
"Guess, you're right," ~Yes! Good brother and good boyfriend again!~ "So what is Scott doing  
for Jean?"  
  
An involuntary scoff escapes his lips, "I don't think Scott knows what month it is, let alone what  
holiday is coming up. He's studying like crazy for the SAT's and working on a problem at the  
Institute" Don't say "third key."  
  
Amanda's expression was aghast, "You can let him forget Valentine's!"  
  
~Now I'm a bad friend!?!~   
  
"Duncan told Taryn, who told Brad, who told Gina, that he missed Jean and was thinking of  
asking her out on Valentine's! You can't let Scott forget and than look bad to Jean when Duncan  
shows up and even Rogue's got someone, who's not even officially her boyfriend doing  
something for her!"  
  
Judging from Amanda's tone, clearly this proposed scenario was worse than Mesmero and  
Apocalypse combined. What the scenario was exactly took a minute for Kurt to ascertain. Gina  
told Brad..told Duncan? Duncan? "Duncan wants Jean back? But she's with Scott now."  
  
"Yes! But Duncan doesn't care! He probably thinks Jean will jump at the chance to have the star  
quarterback back!"  
  
"But Jean won't dump Scott just because he forgot some holiday," ~This is all so confusing.~  
  
"That's not the point!" Could boys be any more dense! More small words were needed "Just  
remind Scott about Valentine's Day and everything will be fine." The last was delivered in a calm  
placating manner, as if Kurt was the one who thought the world would end if Valentine's went  
badly.   
  
"OK, OK...I'll make sure Scott doesn't forget." ~I'm still not sure why this is important, but it  
clearly is, so it's best not to argue. Even though I don't want to talk to Scott about his  
girlfriend, interrupt his research, risk a lecture on what really important...Amanda just kissed me  
on the cheek!~  
  
"You're awful sweet, and awful cute, if you don't mind me saying so."   
  
"Don't mind at all," ~Yes! Good brother, good boyfriend and good friend! Score one for the fuzzy  
dude!~  
  
  
  
Okay, Amanda is a bit of a girly-girl in this story, but it fits with the story and I don't think  
they've showed enough of her on the show to know what exactly her character's like. More  
people will showing up in Chap. 2. 


	2. I hate Brad and Gina

I was going to post this on Friday, but Fanfiction.net wasn't uploading. Oh well, it's a slightly late Valentine's story and hey, I got a few more reviews out of the delay. Let's see if I can load this chapter without accidently posting it twice (grumbles about computers)  
Thank you Lady MR, Weary-Traveler, SARO , Panther Nesmith, Happymaximus, Xing and Rosebud15 for reviewing the last chapter. Here is chap.2. Hope you like it. It ended up being a lot longer than the first   
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, used without permission. etc... I suppose I own Brad and Gina, but don't tell Kurt that.  
~***~ italics, which indict thought, Kurt's thoughts in this story. Sometimes another person will be talking and Kurt's thoughts will interrupt. That's just what he's thinking while they're talking.  
~Let's see blue, or green, maybe red, or blue...~The big date was still a few hours away, but Kurt was currently deciding which tie to wear. When he heard the doorbell, he paused in his wardrobe selection to sneak out of his room and peek downstairs. Jean had answered it. So far so good....It was a delivery guy...and she gasped and put her hand to her chest when she saw the card. ~Success! ~ The Fuzzy Dude had decided the easiest way to deal with the Scott's holiday problem was just to order Jean flowers himself and put Scott's name on the card. That way he avoided talking to Scott about his love life, Jean was still happy, disaster was averted, and most importantly, Amanda was happy. He even had a box of candy for Rogue, that she probably wouldn't even like because she had been going on and on about how lame Feb. 14 was, but he was a good brother, dang it! Now if only he could figure out which color tie...Eventually he decided take all of them and go ask Kitty.  
  
Kitty turned out to be in the kitchen, looking for a snack. Jean had managed to pry Scott out of the library for a break as well and it looked like she was going to cook for him. She must have liked the flowers, which were perched in the middle of the table. Kurt tried not to grin, ~I'm good! ~ Rogue walked in half a second later and seemed to be rather irritated that anyone else was in the kitchen, but then again, she always looked vaguely irritated about something. Kitty, resident mutant fashion expert, was just sitting down when Kurt walked up. "Kitty, which one of these..."   
  
Before he could finish his sentence Kitty gasped, scooped something off the table and started smiling evilly. "Oh Rogue...."she called out in a sing-song voice,"I think this is for you-u..."  
  
Rogue went from her usual irritated look to murderous as she jumped up and snatched the playing card? out of Kitty's hand. It was a card, with writing on it. Kurt could only make out 7:00 before Rogue had grabbed it. There was also a flower sitting there, one of the fancy, funny-looking kind, an orchid or iris or something.  
  
"The ace of hearts, how original! This morning it was the queen of hearts and a magnolia on my pillow and now this! Not only is he arrogant, he's cliche!" Rogue kept ranting under her breath about wannabe-french losers, while Kitty looked surprised to hear about the card on Rogue's pillow. Whether is was surprise that she hadn't heard Gambit sneak in their room or that Rogue didn't tell her about it, was yet to be determined. Meanwhile, the ace of hearts had started to glow pink. Kurt saw it first because he was still trying to read the message.  
  
"Look out! The card..." A warning wasn't strictly needed because his sister noticed the luminescent card herself, which she naturally tossed. But instead of exploding, like most of Gambit's cards did, it merely disintegrated into a shower of iridescent pink sparkles, which gently rained down onto the table. The red heart from the center of the card was the only bit of cardboard to remain intact. It fluttered most gracefully down with the pink sparkles and nearly landed perfectly on top of the orchid or iris or whatever it was.  
  
"Wow." Scott was the first to speak, everyone else was still staring at the last of the vanishing sparkles. Speaking probably was a mistake though, as Rogue quickly turned her murderous glare on him. Attempting to recover he said, "Um..I mean...strictly from a technical standpoint, it was cool....uh...it had to take a lot of control to...he's still a wannabe-french loser-"  
  
"Shouldn't you be in the library ?" Her tone implied many bad things would happened if he wasn't there soon. This time it was Jean's turn to glare, not quite a murderous glare, more like a-don't say-that-I-just-got-him-to-come-out glare.  
  
"Hey, like, which tie do you think Kurt should wear?" Kitty's desperate attempt to change the subject reminded Kurt why he had 'ported down here in the first place and the angry goth reluctantly turned her head to see that her brother indeed had several ties draped over his arm.  
  
"Why are you wearing a tie anyway?" ~That was helpful.~  
  
"What do you mean those are the wrong flowers?" All attention left the ties, again, and turned to Jean this time who was looking at her boyfriend perplexed and then sheepish "Sorry, I didn't mean read your thoughts. You were kind of projecting a bit." ~Ah, the dangers of living with a not-quite-expert telepath.~  
  
Scott sounded almost apologetic as he answered Jean's question. "It's no big deal, really. The florist probably just had a mix up. These ones are nice, too. A little pink, but nice" ~Wait a minute, Scott actually ordered flowers himself? And why is Kitty giggling?!?~  
  
"Sorry, Scott. This is, like totally, my fault." ~She's still laughing, why is she laughing? This cannot be good ~ "I was, like, sure you were going to forget Valentine's and Jean is one of my best friends in the whole world. I didn't, like, want her to feel bad."  
  
"You sent those?" was fearless leader's incredulous, but calm reply.  
  
"You did what?!?"was Kurt's.~That came out a lot more panicky than I wanted~  
  
Kitty was now feeling a bit defensive,"I was only trying to help! You didn't hear what Brad told Gina!"  
  
Kurt was pretty sure he had never meet Brad or Gina, but he was sure he hated them. Feeling defeated he slumped against the kitchen counter.~I tried, that still makes me a good friend right?~  
  
"But hey, what's wrong it with some extra flowers? Jean, you can share with all the poor unfortunate girls whose boyfriends' are juvenile delinquents" she was talking about Lance, but didn't want certain people to take it the wrong way so quickly added, "Oops, sorry Rogue,"  
  
"He's not my boyfriend!" The doorbell saved Kitty from the worst of Rogue's wrath.  
  
"Oooo....I bet that's Scott's flowers!" and she jumped up to get the door.  
  
"Not necessarily," still slumped on the counter, Kurt now had his hand over his face. Everyone turned around, even Rogue, temporarily forgetting she needed to kill Kitty.  
  
"Kurt, you too?" Scott sounded kind of hurt .~Nooo!~   
  
"It wasn't....Amanda told me...Stupid Brad and Gina...argghh!" frustration robbing him of the ability to attempt to explain himself, he teleported out of the room all together. The rest of the assembled group was too stunned to react immediately. Kitty and Jean started to laugh and then Kurt was suddenly back in the kitchen.   
  
He shoved a box of cherry cordials at Rogue, "Here," he said, still sounding frustrated, irritated and tired of all things flowery, pink or heart shaped.  
  
"What are these for?" Rogue asked eyeing the box suspiciously.  
  
"Because I'm a good brother!" and with that he disappeared in an indignant cloud of purple smoke.   
  
Jean seemed to think it was all pretty funny. "I think it was very sweet of you, Kitty. Kurt, I think that was a very nice thing to do. Thank you." she called out to the rest of the house in general, not knowing where he had bamfed off to.   
  
"You're welcome," came a dejected reply from nearby. Kurt, it turned out, had 'ported without concentrating and ended up in the hallway.~Not a very effective storming off~ More giggling and soon Kitty and Jean were both in the hallway, too. Then Jean started with the hugging. She was just one of those huggy people and once she started there was no stopping her.   
  
More institute residents had started to drift into the hallway, teachers and students. Between shouting, giggling and doorbells, people were getting curious and it was a main intersection of the house anyway. "Ooo, we never saw who was at the door! Come on Jean!" Kitty was having way too much fun with this. "Oh, it was just Gambit,"  
  
"Nice to see you too, petite," he was standing near the door, talking to the professor with a large book in his hand. ~ Scott's never going to get out of the library again. ~ "Jeannie, where's your boyfriend, oh there, Hey Summers, I was right, that carving was a yellow Tara," there was much waving of the book for emphasis.   
  
"What? That's impossible! That's a Theravada temple, how could-"  
  
"Hey, Professor, was there a delivery for Jean?" Kitty, ever cheerful in the face of the Apocalypse and utterly uninterested in Southeast Asian relics.  
  
The professor raised his eyebrows and started to grin, "Why yes, Kitty. There was. They're in the drawing room," and he inclined his head toward the room on the left side of the main hallway. ~ "They're?" So both flowers came. At least it's all over now. What exactly am I going to tell Amanda about this?~  
  
The drawing room wasn't very big, especially for having a pretentious sounding name like "drawing room," but it was beautiful decorated like the rest of the mansion. It was also completely full of flowers. Pink, red, white, roses, carnations and assorted other types that only Storm would know. Kitty could hardly contain herself, Jean was trying very hard not to laugh and not doing well and Scott crossed his arms and assumed his not-happy-leader face.   
  
"Alright, who else thought I was going to forget Valentine's?" There was much looking away and shuffling of feet among the mutants standing in and around the drawing room. The Professor was doing as a bad a job as Jean at not laughing. "Professor?" a smile and shrug of his shoulders was the Professor's only response.  
  
A voice piped, it sounded like Amara, "Scott, we had to do something. Lizzie told Brad, who told Gina-"  
  
Kurt covered his ears, "Argghh, I don't want to hear anymore!"  
  
Not paying attention to Kurt at all, Kitty continued gushing, "They're all so beautiful! We can put flowers in almost every room in the mansion." ~Why is Kitty so excited about this? Why are people laughing? This is not funny!~ "Hey, Rogue this one with the stuffed bear reminds me of the bear in your closet that Irene gave you, 'cept this one's pink."  
  
"Um..sure I guess it does," Rogue, who, for once today was not glaring. Instead she was looking at her gloves like the seams had become quite fascinating.   
  
Kitty went even more wide eyed, "Ohmygosh, you too! Jean did you hear that?"  
  
On the other side of the room Jean had stopped not-laughing and stared at Rogue. She looked very touched., It looked like she might even cry. "Rogue, you did this for me?" ~OK, this is actually kind of funny. Rogue caught in the act of being nice. To Jean of all people!~  
  
"It's his fault!" Instantly defensive, Rogue jerked her head toward Gambit, who wasn't even trying not to laugh. "I knew he was gonna do something big and stupid today and ...I...just didn't want ya to feel... left out or nothing...so I thought..."  
  
"That is the nicest thing anyone..." ~Oh no, again with the hugging. My sister is definitely not the huggy type~ "I always thought you hated me and I couldn't figure out why-" ~Gushing and hugging. Rogue must be dying.~  
  
"Hey, come on now. It ain't a big deal," Rogue had recovered enough to be glaring again. This time at Gambit, who she deemed responsible for Jean's hugging onslaught. She managed to wiggle out and put up her hands slowly backing away. "It's just flowers no need to get excited," in a lower whisper aimed in the opposite direction, "I am so going to get you for this, Swamp rat!"  
  
"Okay, that'll be at 7:00, right? I'll be there," he was smirking. ~Talk about man who likes to live dangerously. Wonder if he'll live long enough to double with me and Amanda? ~"Hey, Jeannie there should be a potted orchid in dere for Stormy. I figured I own her one for swiping for her flowers." ~He knows what an orchid is?~`  
  
"I'll find it!" Kitty was just all energy today. A quick search through the greenery and she popped up again. "Hey, this card looks like Mr. Logan's handwriting?" Again, shock and amazement from just about everyone.  
  
"What? I couldn't have one of Magneto's goons showing up the home team, could I?"  
  
"How did you even know it was Valentine's? You hate these sort of things!"   
  
"Are you kidding, elf? Enhanced senses, remember? I've been gaging on the smell of poseys and chocolate truffles since January." he sounded quite disgusted, "Man, I can't wait till President's Day," and he turned and stalked off, stepping over a green tie on his way out.  
  
You might say that Wolverine probably wouldn't do something like that, but he does have a soft side, and besides, this is a comedy. The scene with the ace of hearts was blatantly stolen from Ultimate X-Men, 13 or 14, the first one with Gambit in it. It was cute and fit perfectly. And the bit about the book and the carving between Gambit and Scott, was just me trying to put my Asian Art History class to good use. :) 


End file.
